Conventional spoiler deployment mechanisms comprise a linear actuator pivotally attached to the wing at a proximal pivot and to the spoiler at a distal pivot. The actuator is oriented in a girth-wise (wing depth) direction. In future aircraft, the girth-wise space available behind the rear spar is becoming increasingly small, making such conventional mechanisms unsuitable.
DE737445 describes an aircraft wing with a number of air brakes which extend partially along the span of the wing. A linkage mechanism can be operated to move the air brakes vertically between retracted and deployed positions. In their retracted positions, the air brakes are housed in slots formed inside the wing. In their deployed positions, some of the air brakes extend vertically from the upper surface of the wing while others extend vertically from the lower surface of the wing.
DE705499 describes an aircraft wing with an air brake pivotally mounted to the wing. A linkage mechanism is provided for controlling motion of the air brake between retracted and deployed positions.
USRE20075 describes an airfoil with a shiftable lower surface pivoted at its forward edge to a rigid upper section of the airfoil. The shiftable lower surface may be shifted relative to the rigid upper section by toggle joint members which are pivotally connected together, to the rigid upper section and to the shiftable lower surface. The toggle joint members are controlled by a crank member which is mounted on the rigid upper section and extends into the fuselage.
FR877353 describes an air brake which is pivotally attached to a wing. The air brake is deployed by a chord-wise oriented deployment mechanism comprising an actuator and a linkage mechanism. When the actuator is extended, the air brake is retracted and when the actuator is contracted, the air brake is deployed.